Capturing Solomon Lane: Part 2
The plan was a success and Ethan has gotten Solomon Lane, with no problem. However, Eggman is on his tail and a gravity shifter has been spotted through the rooftops and followed Reia's lead behind her. Jake Long: Whoa! Who's that? Kiva: Must be new. Ratchet: We have to stop her. Sonic: Let me go after Eggman. You guys can handle that strange girl on the roof. Kiva: Okay, Sonic. - Tapion boosted Kiva up and caught the shifter, crashed into the streets. Reia quickly heals Kiva and the shifter got up as well. Reia: What are you doing here? - The shifter speaks in a language no one knew. Kiva: I can translate it. Reia: What? You can understand her? Kiva: Well, I have a translator. Reia: Okay, try that and see. - Kiva takes out a translator and the shifter repeated what she said, but the translator broke. Reia: Wow.. That never happened before. Raine: Here, let me use a translation spell. Ratchet: Let's have a look on that thing. - Ratchet repaired the translator while Raine used a translation spell on the shifter. Reia: Can you understand us? ???: ...Yes. Kiva: Wow... ???: I was going to stop that mad man, but now he's getting away. Kiva: Crud... We are so sorry for stopping you. - Suddenly, Sonic came back with Eggman in hand. Sonic: Why are you apologizing? I got the egg head right here. Dr. Eggman: *grunts* He just caught me off-guard! Kiva: Good job, Sonic. Reia: Who are you? ???: A gravity shifter, from another world. I'm Kat. Kiva: Nice to meet you, Kat. Kat: You too, um... Kiva: Kiva. Kat: You too, Kiva. Ratchet: A gravity shifter.. That can be useful. Hey, why not giving us a hand? Kat: With what? Taking down Cooler? Reia: The Cabal. He's working for the Red Skull. Kat: Then...we have to stop him. Tapion: Not yet. We need to take Eggman to Ethan's hiding spot. Kiva: Yeah, come on. - While en route, more Hookbat Heartless showed up, trapping them. Kat: We're trapped! Kiva: Don't worry. I got this. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and attacked the Heartless, as she cleared the path before them. Returned to the streets, more Hootbats are swarming in from behind them. Ratchet: We're getting swarmed! Jake Long: I got this, cap. Dragon up! - Jake transformed into a dragon and used his dragon breath to destroy the remaining Heartless. Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: That was impressive. Reia: It's not over until we get there. - Reia and the others ran until they spotted Pete ran for his life from the cops. Kiva: Pete? Ratchet: Why is he here? Jake Long: Looks like he's running from something. - A few police cars passed by soon after. Ratchet: Is he literally running from the police? Clank: I am unsure. Kiva: Well, I think Pete is not one of the Cabal. Reia: You're right. Come on, we must be close. - Kiva ran ahead and spotted Maleficent, but transport away before the others could catch up. Kiva: Darn it! Reia: What happened? Kiva: I spotted Maleficent. Ratchet: Seriously? Reia: She's telling the truth. (We might've just missed her...) Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Alright, if we see her, we'll take care of it. Kiva: Thanks. Tapion: The streets are not safe. We need to get off the road. Kiva: Good idea. - The gang get out of the roads until the Gullwings showed up again. Category:Scenes